The Good and The Dark
by Helloooow Everybody
Summary: TRADUCTION. Tsuna est maltraité par ses parents. Il n'a pas d'amis, pas un. Il est tout seul. Il est juste une Dame-Tsuna. Giotto est un nouvel enseignant au Namimori high. Il est populaire dès le premier jour. Il veut aider Tsuna. Peuvent-ils être amis? ... Ou plus? G27. Iemitsu-méprisant, Nana-méprisante, Tsuna faible et fragile. Yaoi. Changement de T à M.
**The good and the dark**

 **Résumé:**

TRADUCTION. Tsuna est maltraité par ses parents. Il n'a pas d'amis, pas un. Il est tout seul. Il est juste une Dame-Tsuna. Giotto est un nouvel enseignant au Namimori high. Il est populaire dès le premier jour. Il veut aider Tsuna. Peuvent-ils être amis? ... Ou plus? G27. Iemitsu-dénigrant, Nana-dénigrante, Tsuna faible et fragile. Yaoi. Changement de T à M.

 **Titre:** « The Good and the Dark »

 **Auteur :** Akitao Yuki Lune

 **Couple principal :** G27 Giotto x Tsuna

Tsuna - 16 ans

Giotto - 21 ans

 **Genres :** Romance / Angst

*Akitao Yuki Lune est en train de réécrire cette fic donc ce n'est pas ma faute si les chapitres ne sortent pas régulièrement.*

*J'ai essayé du mieux que je pouvais de rendre les phrases un minimum françaises et aussi mes sincères excuses pour les fautes d'orthographe !*

 **Je ne possède pas Katekyo Hitman Reborn** (même si j'aimerais bien) **et cette fiction non plus** (ça aussi j'aimerais bien UoU).

Bonne lecture ! (^-^)=b

 **Chapitre 1: New teacher Dame student**

L'horloge passa de 5:99 à 6 heures, et une main rapidement tirée de sous les couettes pour le faire taire avant la sonnerie du réveil ne résonne, de peur que cela ne réveille les propriétaires de la maison et d'avoir à faire face aux conséquences.

La petite chambre était renfermée dans l'obscurité, seul un petit rayon du soleil avait réussi à percer les rideaux tirés et d'un peu illuminer la chambre. La couette jaune se déplaçait depuis un certain temps. La personne en dessous essayait de se frayer un chemin, jusqu'à ce que des cheveux châtains désordonnés jettent finalement un œil au-dessus des couvertures.

Vint ensuite une main, puis la seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit corps sorte de sous les couvertures et les jeta à côté, bougeant lentement pour s'asseoir sur le petit lit.

La personne, qui ressemblait à une fille de loin, est en fait un garçon qui doit avoir entre quatorze et seize ans. Un châtain, aux cheveux épineux, mais en regardant de plus près étaient doux. Ils défiaient en quelque sorte la gravité se trouvaient sur sa tête et se déplacèrent quand le garçon laissa échapper un long bâillement.

Ses yeux jusque-là fermés, s'ouvrèrent et révélèrent de grandes orbes chaudes caramels, qui brillaient dans le noir, et son nez, qui ressemblait à un petit bouton, remuait comme s'il allait éternuer, la poussière volait autour de lui à cause de ses mouvements.

Son visage était bien encadré, en forme de cœur avec des pommettes hautes et lèvres charnues bien formées. Son teint était naturellement pâle, au moins dans l'obscurité, mais, à la lumière du jour, il semblerait plutôt malade pour un adolescent de son âge.

Le nom du châtain était Sawada Tsunayoshi, un doux garçon de seize ans fréquentant le lycée de Namimori, aussi appelé Dame-Tsuna ou Baka-Tsuna par les autres élèves.

Le brunet s'étira peu de temps après et avec précaution, au cas où certaines de ses blessures s'ouvriraient. Son corps sentait mal, et il devait admettre qu'il se sentait encore fatigué de s'être fait battre par la ceinture d'hier.

Un frisson le secoua le long de sa colonne vertébrale en se remémorant cela, et Tsuna enroula ses bras autour de lui, comme pour se protéger de cette douleur. C'était vraiment horrible, et il souhaitait pouvoir l'oublier complètement. Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas oublier ce genre de chose facilement.

Après quelques minutes, Tsuna a réussi à calmer un peu et il quitta le lit, ses pieds nus touchèrent parquet froid et poussiéreux. Il grimaça légèrement quand le plancher craquait sous lui car il a fait un petit pas vers son placard usé.

Il faisait de longs pas prudents et fragiles, ayant trop peur de faire toute sorte de bruit et le craignait à chaque contact avec le sol. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de respirer et ne pas entendre le battement frénétique de son cœur, alors il serait beaucoup moins effrayé d'être bruyant.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement quand il se tenait finalement devant le placard, en réussissant à garder assez calme pour ne pas réveiller les propriétaires de la maison, et l'ouvrit pour prendre son uniforme scolaire. Bien que grand, il était complètement vide, il ne contenait que l'uniforme, certains T-shirt simples et unis, des sous-vêtements et une paire de pantalons. Tout autre adolescent en aurait un complètement plein, mais Tsuna était une exception.

Vous voyez, ses parents, Sawada Nana et Iemitsu l'exploitaient et le maltraitaient. Autant psychologiquement que physiquement, et ce, depuis des années maintenant. Tout avait commencé après son cinquième anniversaire, et Tsuna ne comprenait ni pourquoi sont ses parents le faisaient ni pourquoi l'abus avait commencé en premier lieu.

Les cris et les abus constants étaient devenus une routine pour lui maintenant, et il « travaillait » officiellement comme leur fille.

Tsuna était habitué maintenant, donc après s'être déguisé, il marcha en silence vers la porte, prêt à préparer le petit déjeuner pour ses parents. Sa main saisit la vieille poignée et la tordue silencieusement. La vieille porte en bois crissa quelque peu à son ouverture.

Juste pourquoi ça doit être si bruyant? pensa Tsuna, les cheveux sur le bas de son cou dressés. Ses yeux caramel effrayés regardèrent la porte fermée de la chambre de ses parents, qui restait à une porte de la sienne, en écoutant tous les bruits de pas.

N'entendant rien, il expira un souffle qu'il ne pensait pas retenir dans ses épaules et se détendit un peu. Ce serait terrible s'il se réveillait un de ses parents. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir une autre séance de coups pour le reste de cette journée.

Marchant calmement vers l'escalier, Tsuna, aussi soigneusement qu'il pouvait, descendu les escaliers sans trébucher. Il sourit à son accomplissement une fois qu'il fut à l'étage inférieur, avant de faire son chemin vers la cuisine.

Il a tourna à droite pour faire face au réfrigérateur dans lequel il avait déjà préparé son petit déjeuner, de sorte qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire de cuisiner pour son estomac le matin. Parlant de matin, aujourd'hui était un lundi, cela signifiait donc qu'Iemitsu devait partir aujourd'hui.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'égayèrent. Cela signifiait qu'il n'aurait pas à cuisiner pour chacun d'eux; Iemitsu était assez difficile à satisfaire en cuisine, donc si la nourriture ne lui convenait pas, Tsuna était puni par un bâton de fer.

Un autre avantage est qu'il ne sera pas obligé de le voir une fois qu'il reviendra de l'école; il va encore disparaitre quelque part en Asie? Tsuna haussa les épaules, ce n'est pas ses affaires de toute façon, il est donc préférable de ne pas trop s'en occuper.

Il saisit les ingrédients nécessaires du réfrigérateur et a commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner japonais pour ses parents avec un petit sourire.

* * *

(Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans une autre partie de Namimori)

BIP! BIP!

BIP! BIP! BIP!

Une certaine personne gémissait sous des couettes royales de couleur bleue, la sonnerie gênante de son réveil perturba son paisible sommeil. Très lentement une main l'atteint pour la faire taire, mais il la manqua plusieurs fois, tapant à la place sur la table de chevet en bois jusqu'à ce qu'il eut finalement réussi à atteint sa cible.

Mais même après cela, la personne n'eut pas bougé du lit et il semblait presque se rendormir. Mais se rappelant qu'elle avait une importante réunion aujourd'hui, la personne sursauta et se leva brusquement du lit, les couvertures volèrent et tombèrent sur le sol dans le processus.

"Merde!" La personne, un jeune homme adulte avec des cheveux blonds prit son réveil et le fixa pour vérifier l'heure avec de grands yeux.

Le perturbateur de son sommeil qu'il détestait tellement affichait avec d'ennuyeux chiffres rouges 7:40.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds pâlit au vu de l'heure et d'autres malédictions volèrent hors de sa bouche. Il sprinta vers une salle de bain reliée à sa chambre à coucher. "Ah, putain! Merde, merde, merde! Je vais être en retard!" cria-t-il à haute voix.

Il y avait beaucoup de sons, avec un bruit sourd assez bruyant pour que le mâle accoure hors de la salle de bain, mais ses cheveux délaissés étaient dans un désarroi complet.

«Pourquoi la baise fait je dois dormir aujourd'hui et même oublier de régler la sonnerie de mon réveil ?! Que j'aille me faire foutre!" Le blond se maudissait tout en essayant de mettre un pantalon noir et chemise blanche en même temps.

Il attrapa une cravate noire au hasard dans son placard sans la regarder et couru dans les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine. Comme un signal, un grille-pain sorti un toast parfaitement cuit qui fut immédiatement pris par l'homme blond.

Après avoir mordu dedans, l'homme se mit à mettre ses chaussures noires sur tout en sautant sur place, perdant son équilibre quelques fois avant qu'il a finalement réussi à les mettre. Il attrapa son sac en cuir brun rempli de choses nécessaires pour la nomination d'aujourd'hui avec, ses clés sur la table près de la porte de son appartement et ouvrit la porte.

L'homme a ensuite regarda autour de la pièce, pour vérifier qu'il n'ait rien oublié, avant de quitter à la hâte quand ses yeux aperçurent l'heure.

L'horloge sur le mur qui le narguait, montrant fièrement 07h50.

Seulement dix minutes avant le début de l'école.

* * *

Tsuna mangeait lentement son petit déjeuner, en regardant l'horloge tout le temps l'horloge; l'horloge indiquait 7:30. Ses parents seraient très contrariés s'il ne quittait pas la maison avant qu'ils se réveillent, il était donc temps pour lui de partir.

Avec cela à l'esprit, Tsuna termina son petit bol de céréales, appréciant le sentiment d'avoir de la nourriture dans son estomac. Une fois cela fait, il se leva de la table et attrapa le bol, marcha nonchalamment vers l'évier, le nettoya et le lava rapidement. Puis il le plaça dans l'un des placards de la cuisine.

Après cela, il prit son déjeuner et attrapa son sac d'école sur la table du hall d'entrée. Il plaça la nourriture dans son sac, Tsuna prit alors ses clés sortit et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Une douce brise extérieure l'accueilli à ce moment et il sortit de la maison. Il ferma et verrouilla derrière lui, Tsuna fit alors négligemment son chemin vers le portail de fer et l'ouvrit, un peu craintif du son strident qu'il produisait.

Il le ferma avec un clic presque silencieux et il commença à se diriger vers sa destination: l'école.

Tsuna mit son sac sur son épaule pour un meilleur équilibre, ses pieds le portèrent à un rythme soutenu; il n'y avait pas besoin de se précipiter, il avait beaucoup de temps, comme toujours.

Ses yeux caramel regardèrent autour de lui alors qu'il faisait son chemin vers le lycée Namimori, regardant dans la crainte les arbres colorés et ciel bleu clair aujourd'hui. Il prit une profonde inspiration de l'air d'automne frais, soupirant de bonheur à l'odeur de la restauration rapide provenant de quelque part. Il ignorait les bruits de la circulation et des personnes qui parlent en regardant le ciel.

Il marchait à côté de ligne, voulant avoir une distance de sécurité avec les gens qui passent à côté lui, il ne voudrait pas heurter quelqu'un. Regardant vers l'avant, il aperçut un bout de son école quand soudain un grand coup de vent le frappa, le faisant hurler de surprise comme les autres piétons.

Il regardait avec de grands yeux une Ferrari d'un noir très brillant roulant à toute vitesse sur la route, en ignorant complètement son entourage dont les autres voitures qui durent s'arrêter brutalement pour ne pas la percuter.

"What the fuck _(je ne saurais pas vraiment donner de traduction mais vous avez compris l'idée)_ ?! Vous êtes fou!" Hurla quelqu'un, fusillant à la voiture noire qui avait déjà disparu de la vue de tout le monde depuis longtemps, seule la fumée indiquait la direction la direction que le chauffard avait prise.

Après quelques minutes à bout de souffle, Tsuna se redressa et regarda autour de lui pour éviter tout danger comme celui-ci, mais il remarqua seulement les chuchotements et les regards de colère des passants.

"Qui était-ce? Il aurait pu blesser quelqu'un!" cria une femme.

"Ouais, je suis totalement d'accord. Il doit avoir été une sorte de monstre." Répliqua un autre.

Les sourcils froncés dû chuchotement, Tsuna décida qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui de quitter cet endroit, ce qu'il fit rapidement, pour marcher dans la rue qui menait à son école.

* * *

Au moment où il arriva finalement à l'école, il était déjà 8h passées. Tsuna ne s'en occupa pas, son professeur principal avait toujours cinq à sept minutes de retard, il avait alors encore le temps.

Il changea ses chaussures et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Bien que les cours aient déjà commencés, il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants défilant les couloirs et bavardant joyeusement.

Spécialement les étudiantes qui criaient et gloussaient pour une raison bizarre, _**encore une fois**_. Si Hibari-san était là, ils auraient sûrement un énorme problème.

Malheureusement, le préfet avait un certain business scolaire à faire dans un lycée différent, donc jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, ils avaient un nouveau président du conseil: Mochida.

Oui, ce gars-là. Il est seulement devenu président parce que les étudiants l'ont choisi. Hibari-san n'a pas été très heureux de cette décision, eh bien, il ne l'aurait pas cru si quelqu'un lui avait dit. Il était déjà parti avant qu'il ne puisse savoir qui les étudiants avaient choisi.

Tsuna soupira doucement, déprimait des pensées traversant son esprit. Mochida était le chef des brutes qui s'acharnaient sur lui depuis le jardin d'enfants et maintenant qu'il était le président du conseil, ils pouvaient l'intimider quand ils le voulaient et personne ne protesterait à ce sujet.

Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de sa salle de classe, 2-B était écrit sur la porte en bois de celle-ci, et il l'ouvrit. En une seconde, les sons de la classe se sont arrêtés et tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui, tout d'abord remplis d'émerveillement et puis tournèrent au dégoût quand ils réalisèrent qui c'était.

"Oh, c'est juste Dame-Tsuna." Dit un élève, mais personne n'a rien dit d'autre, ou fit de bruit.

Tsuna détourna les yeux, essayant d'ignorer le silence soudain de la pièce et rejoint avec hésitation son siège et plaça son sac sur son bureau.

Il tourna son regard un coup d'œil vers ses camarades de classe et remarqua qu'ils étaient tous à leurs places. Ils ne le regardaient plus, Tsuna en était reconnaissant et la pièce se remplie un fois de plus de bavardages.

Voyant que personne n'allait l'humilier, Tsuna tourna sa tête pour regarder à l'extérieur à travers sa fenêtre préférée, mais découvra qu'elle était déjà occupée par ses camarades de classe de sexe féminin. Le brunet cligna des yeux, les regardant dans la confusion quand l'une des filles laissa échapper un cri et souligna quelque chose à l'extérieur.

 _ **Que font-elles?**_ Pensa Tsuna encore en train de regarder les filles.

Il hurla presque quand les filles crièrent soudainement de joie et sautèrent sur place avec les joues teintées de rose.

Tsuna transpira et tourna plutôt son attention sur son bureau, n'ayant rien d'autre à regarder.

Puis la cloche sonna, et les filles retournèrent à leurs sièges.

Après quelques petites minutes, Takuto-san, un professeur principal de 3-C entra dans la pièce et se tint devant la classe. Les élèves le regardaient confusément, se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici alors qu'il n'était leur enseignant dans aucune matière.

Il tapota ses dossiers contre le bureau de l'enseignant pour les aligner avant de les installer. «Bien, les étudiants. J'ai quelques informations pour vous." dit-il et des murmures explosèrent immédiatement autour de la classe.

"Maintenant, s'il vous plait, je vous demanderais d'êtres patients." Dit le professeur, ce qui calma la classe. Tsuna regardait silencieusement l'homme, se demandant ce qui était arrivé.

Takuto-san attendu une minute, sans doute pour faire ressentir le drame de la situation avant de l'annoncer aux élèves. "Votre professeur principal, Monsieur Takamura-san a démissionné hier de l'école."

Des exclamations éclatèrent dans la classe, avec quelques bavardages.

"Pas possible!" Cria un gars dans l'incrédulité. Tsuna fronça seulement les sourcils à l'entente de nouvelles.

Le professeur soupira, attendant de telles réactions et continua. "Malheureusement, c'est vrai. Cependant, j'ai quelques bonnes nouvelles pour vous."

"Vraiment?" demande une fille au hasard avec enthousiasme.

Takuto-san acquiesça avec un sourire. "Oui, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur principal et de mathématiques, puisque Nezu-sensei est couché à la maison avec une horrible grippe."

Nouveau professeur principal? Tsuna cligna des yeux émerveillés, bien qu'il veuille sauter et crier de joie à la dernière partie des nouvelles. Nezu-sensei était malade! Tsuna ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

Il détestait les maths, il est le plus mauvais en ça et Nezu-sensei ne manquait jamais de lui faire remarquer. Pour lui, entendre que Nezu-sensei était malade et ne viendrait pas à l'école était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait obtenir.

Mais ils vont avoir un nouveau professeur de mathématiques.

L'excitation de Tsuna se figea et ses sourcils se froncèrent dans l'inquiétude. Que faire s'il était pire que Nezu-sensei? Ou allait-il le détester comme tout le monde, peut-être encore plus?

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, la joie précédente fut remplacée par la peur et l'anxiété. Il était rigidement assit dans son siège lorsque Takuto-sensei appelé le nouveau professeur à rentrer, ses yeux effarés regardèrent la porte de leur salle de classe.

Dieu, ses mains et ses jambes, probablement même tout le corps, tremblaient tellement, il ressemblait probablement à une souris piégée dans les griffes d'un chat. Tsuna déglutit quand la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et qu'une paire de chaussures vernies entra dans la pièce.

Pourquoi il regardait à leurs pieds de toute façon? Tsuna s'interrogeait puis il leva son regard pour voir à quoi ressemblait leur nouvel enseignant. Ses yeux se déplacèrent du pantalon noir à belle chemise blanche, ses épaules larges-!

Par la suite son regard tomba sur le visage de la personne, Tsuna était en état de choc. Bien qu'il ait été à peu près gelé sur place, il réussit tout de même à entendre les cris de la population féminine de sa classe.

Le nouveau professeur sourit, amicalement et tellement beau qu'il pourrait tuer plusieurs personnes, ce qui lui valut encore plus de cris des Fangirl. "Bonjour, les étudiants."

Takuto-sensei dut couvrir ses oreilles pour atténuer les cris et éviter de devenir sourd pour le reste de sa vie. Il regarda les filles à travers la pièce. "Silence! Ceci est l'école! Pas un terrain de jeu!"

Le nouveau professeur, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui ressemblait à Tsuna d'une certaine façon tordue, seulement avec une frange et des pointes qui étaient plus élégantes que les siennes, sourit timidement et a essayé de calmer les filles. Les cheveux hérissés rendaient bien sur l'homme, et spécialement avec les splendides yeux d'ambre dont il disposait.

Tsuna ne pouvait pas empêcher le regarder. Il lui ressemblait tellement, mais il était tellement plus beau que lui!

Il avait aussi des muscles, remarqua Tsuna, mais il est beaucoup plus fin que d'autres hommes musclés qu'il croisait dans les rues.

Attendez! Pourquoi le regardait-il comme cela en premier lieu ?!

Tsuna dévia ses yeux loin de lui regardant son bureau à la place. Il avait une très belle texture bois à regarder.

Malheureusement, il fut forcé de regarder le bel homme une fois de plus quand Takuto-sensei se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des élèves. «Les étudiants, comme vous le savez déjà, ceci est votre nouveau professeur."

L'enseignant tourna sa tête pour regarder l'homme aux cheveux blonds et dit. "S'il vous plaît, présentez-vous, Vongola-san."

Le bel homme sourit, encore une fois, c'était le sourire de tueur qui a fait quelques-unes des faibles filles, et se tourna vers toute la classe se présenta avec une belle et douce voix. "Bonjour tout le monde. Mon nom est Vongola Giotto et je serai votre nouveau professeur principal et professeur de mathématiques comme vous le savez déjà."

Tsuna senti ses joues chauffer, son nouveau professeur avait une très belle voix avec un léger accent. Il ne savait pas lequel, mais cela faisait que son japonais apaisait. Ça lui convenait, mais il était comme une arme contre la population féminine.

Du coin de l'œil, il a combien les filles de sa classe rougissait beaucoup, les cœurs pulsaient d'eux-mêmes et leurs yeux étaient remplis d'amour quand ils fixaient le blond, beaucoup d'entre elles rigolaient bêtement. Même Kyoko-chan et son meilleur ami Hana rougissaient, ce qui était surprenant.

Vongola-sensei ne semble pas gêné par cela, compris Tsuna, son regard sur ledit homme et attendu s'il allait dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il fut un peu déçu quand, au lieu de lui, ce soit Takuto-san qui prit la parole d'une voix fatiguée, sachant déjà ce qui allait se passer ensuite. "Eh bien, comme Vongola-san est nouveau ici, et qu'au début de l'année que avez aussi fait cela, vous pouvez lui poser quelques questions."

Au moment exact où Takuto eut fini de parler, beaucoup de mains se levèrent, désireux de donner aux questions de bel homme.

La plupart des garçons de sa classe grognaient et marmonnaient, ne voulant pas avoir Vongola-san comme leur enseignant puisque toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds.

"Vongola-sensei! Quel âge êtes-vous?" demanda d'abord une jeune fille rougissante.

"Vingt et un." Giotto répondit avec un sourire.

"Si jeune!" s'exclamèrent joyeusement les filles et Giotto sua légèrement. Takuto roula ses yeux à la réaction, ils faisaient comme s'il n'était pas là. "Vongola-san ici présent est un pur génie, la plupart des autres personnes de son âge sont encore à l'université, mais il avait déjà terminé 3 ans avant eux! Vous, les étudiants, ne pouvez même pas comprendre combien il est difficile!"

"Eh bien ..." commença Giotto, grattant sa joue d'embarrassement dut aux louange, "Mon professeur était, euh, le professeur Borin ..."

"Professeur Borin ?!" s'écria Takuto avec de grands yeux. La classe le regarda confusément, se demandant qui était ce Borin pour faire réagir ainsi Takuto-sensei généralement calme.

«L'homme qui est un génie mathématique qui peut résoudre chaque problème auparavant considéré comme impossible à résoudre ?! Ce professeur Borin ?!"

"Euh ... oui?" dit Giotto, pas tout à fait sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'approuver ce fait, et d'accidentellement donner à l'autre enseignant une crise cardiaque.

"Je ne peux pas le croire!" dit Takuto et arracha la main de Giotto pour lui secouer fermement celle-ci. «Notre école est honorée que vous nous avez choisi de toutes les autres écoles! Je dois appeler principale pour cela!"

Giotto cligna des yeux quelques fois, n'ayant complètement aucune idée de ce qui est arrivé il y a une minute. Takuto se tourna alors vers toute la classe et ordonna. "Classe! Soyez gentil avec Vongola-san! Je serai de retour dans cinq minutes!"

Sur ces mots, l'enseignant sprinta hors de la salle pour répandre la parole de l'élève du professeur Borin, laissant très perplexe Giotto derrière avec la classe pleine de fangirls excitées.

Tsuna plaignit l'homme pour un tel malheur, il le regarda, essayant de rester calme, de sorte que ses camarades de classe l'ignorent et ne l'embarrassent pas devant leur nouveau professeur.

Il regarda le blond laisser échapper un petit soupir et apparaitre à la vue de la classe avec un sourire penaud. "Eh bien, je suppose que vous pouvez continuer à me poser des questions."

Beaucoup de mains se levèrent. Giotto sua encore et désigna un étudiant mâle, en espérant qu'il lui pose une question normale.

"Oui?"

"Es-tu marié?" Le garçon demanda avec un visage impassible. Il a fallu beaucoup de self-control à Giotto pour ne pas bafouiller à cette question, Reborn serait sûrement fier de lui pour cette réalisation.

"Euh, non. Je ne suis pas marié." Répondit-il maladroitement. Il avait juste 21 ans et ne pouvait pleurer à haute voix.

Des exclamations et des rires se firent entendre dans la classe et le garçon qui eut posé cette question s'affala sur le dossier de sa chaise dans la défaite. Il avait espéré qu'il était marié pour que les filles abandonnent.

«Alors, êtes-vous fiancé?" Hana a demandé calmement, bien que peu importe à quel point elle serait nier, elle avait hâte d'entendre la réponse.

De la sueur roula sur les tempes de Giotto, montrant à quel point il était nerveux tandis qu'il lui répondit. "Non, je ne suis pas..."

"As-tu un amoureux?"

"Non..."

"Une petite amie?"

"Euh, je ne l'ai pas été dans tout type de relation depuis des années ..."

Il n'aurait pas dû dire cela. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû.

" **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ~**!" La quantité de cris de la classe 2.B était si incroyablement forte qu'ils réussirent à secouer l'ensemble de l'école.

* * *

Les trois premières heures passées avec le 2-B furent les heures les plus pénibles de sa vie entière. Les étudiants ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se taire et de le laisser seul pendant au moins une seconde. Un putain de seconde, nom de Dieu!

Sa tête lui faisait mal, ses oreilles lui faisaient mal. C'était un miracle qu'il ne soit pas encore suivi par ses nouvelles fangirls, une douleur de plus se serait ajoutée à son pauvre cerveau. Mais cela pourrait se produire bientôt, il pouvait le garantir.

La vie était une chienne pour lui.

A part ça, c'était un spectacle intéressant de voir comment les étudiants se sont présentés. Les filles lui donnaient un sourire doux quand il prononça leurs noms, les garçons grognaient pour une raison stupide. Que leur avait-il fait déjà? Nah, il est inutile de se le demander. Il obtiendrait une réponse complètement stupide.

Giotto ne pouvait se rappeler tous de toute façon, puisque juste après les présentations des élèves, ils ont immédiatement commencé à parler de leurs intérêts et de l'école, d'autres choses toutes aussi inintéressantes, dont Giotto ne se souciait pas. Son attention était uniquement dirigée sur la salle de classe, où il s'attarda, quels genres d'élèves il avait ...

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'y avait pas un garçon aux cheveux châtains qui lui rappelait vraiment lui-même? Il était sûr qu'il y en avait un, ou était-ce une fille ...?

Giotto arrêta de marcher au milieu d'un couloir et se frotta le menton en pensant, en essayant de se rappeler à quoi la classe entière ressemblait et où il était assis. S'il ne se trompait pas, un garçon aux cheveux châtains hérissés était assis près des fenêtres.

Oui! C'était ça. Maintenant, il s'en souvenait, mais pour une raison quelconque, il ne pouvait pas le mettre dans l'une des conversations qu'il avait eues avec la classe. Il était assez sûr que le garçon ne s'était même pas se présenté, ou l'avait-il fait? Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir.

Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas croisés une fois pendant les trois dernières heures, il était là. Ce n'était pas les étudiants qui le regardaient habituellement?

Il doit s'imaginer des choses déjà, _**Zut !**_ , il ne savait pas si le garçon était là en premier lieu.

Quel était son problème? se demandait-il.

Il décida de se secouer la tête une fois pour rassembler ses pensées et continua son voyage vers la salle des professeurs. En chemin, il rencontra quelques autres enseignants qui l'accueillirent, certains étudiants et, malheureusement, certaines fangirls qui prirent une photo de lui pour une raison quelconque. Les filles étaient toujours aussi bizarres en sa présence.

Un panneau jaune sur le mur fut la première chose qui attira son attention dans la seconde, il entra dans la pièce. Les yeux de Giotto se rétrécirent de suspicion il alla alors vers elle pour lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

Il y avait son nom écrit dessus, un enseignant suppléant pour l'EPS avec la classe 2-B pour la quatrième heure ?

N'était-ce pas la quatrième heure en ce moment? Giotto pensa et soudain pâlit quand il réalisa.

Le Karma venait de royalement se moquer Giotto. Voyant le mal de tête arriver, il courut vers la salle de gym tel le vent et effraya en même temps certains enseignants.

* * *

S'il y avait le record de courir dans une certaine longue distance en dix minutes, Giotto venait de le battre. Il était arrivé au gymnase en seulement cinq minutes et d'un bâtiment à l'autre il avait changé ses vêtements. Il ne pouvait pas être plus fier de lui-même.

Les étudiants le fixaient avec des étincelles les yeux pour une raison inconnue, Giotto réalisa une fois qu'il fut arrivé là. Il avait le droit d'être un peu effrayé par eux pour cela. Il ne portait qu'un T-shirt normal, un pantalon bleu et des chaussures de sport rouges, qu'est-ce qui était si magique sur lui?

Son meilleur ami G aimerait savoir ça ... s'il pouvait encore l'appeler.

Heureusement, les étudiants étaient déjà séparés, donc Giotto pourrait mieux les surveiller. Et il y avait encore ce garçon aux cheveux châtains, debout un peu plus loin de la foule. Il n'avait pas tort quand il a disait qu'il lui ressemblait! Il pourrait être une copie exacte de lui!

Giotto leva un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi le garçon se tenait loin d'eux. Ce n'était pas comme si la classe allait le mordre, pas vrai? Il espérait que non au moins.

Giotto continua de le regarder sans le vouloir, ne sachant pas quoi penser de l'enfant. Comme il regardait seulement le sol, Giotto ne pouvait pas voir son visage correctement, mais son teint avait l'air plutôt pâle.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit comme il était sur le point de demander quelque chose au châtain, mais fut interrompu par une fille qui demanda. «Sommes-nous pas censés commencer la leçon, Vongola-sensei?"

"Oh, c'est vrai. Je suis désolé." Giotto dit avec un sourire penaud, tournant son attention vers elle. "Euh, je suppose que vous pourriez faire deux tours en premier? Ensuite, nous allons faire quelques exercices et nous verrons ce que nous ferons après."

"Roger, monsieur!" déclarèrent les étudiants et un par un commencèrent à courir. Giotto les regarda pendant un certain temps quand ils couraient, les observant en silence quand un bruit assez fort qui surgit derrière lui tout d'un coup le fit sursauter. Il se retourna rapidement pour voir qui c'était, et regarda le corbeau noir qui volait hors d'un buisson innocent.

L'effrayer comme ça, c'était des conneries. Il soupira et passa une main dans sa frange, essayant de calmer ses sens. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu nerveux à chaque bruit près de lui.

Ça lui rappelait son ancienne maison. Giotto grimaça à la pensée de celle-ci et se frotta le front avec lassitude, son regard réglé sur le terrain. Il doit prendre une longue pause après aujourd'hui, ses pensées se mélangeaient déjà avec des souvenirs.

Depuis qu'il avait le dos tourné à la classe et ne prêtait pas attention à eux, il avait totalement raté le moment où Mochida mis son pied sous ceux de Tsuna (il lui a fait une béquille quoi), le faisant trébucher et entrer en collision avec le sol dur péniblement.

Le châtain laissa échapper un petit gémissement car son côté blessé frotta le sol lors de l'impact, il essaya d'ignorer les rires venant de ses camarades de classe qui sprintèrent devant lui.

Il laissa échapper un petit soupir déprimé peu après s'être élevé sur ses pieds en tremblant, son corps se balançant légèrement, toujours surpris par la chute. Peu de temps après, il fit son retour dans la course, même si elle n'avait pas plus d'importance - il était le dernier de toute façon.

Tsuna pouvait sentir quelque chose de piquer sa jambe et il siffla légèrement quand le tissu de son pantalon brossa contre elle à cause du mouvement. Il devra aller à l'infirmerie après ça.

Il savait que l'infirmière il ne l'aimait pas, parce qu'il était le Dame-Tsuna et tout ... mais elle est jamais là en premier lieu pour être honnête. Elle devait surement être quelque part en dehors de l'école pour fumer, depuis qu'Hibari était là, elle ne pouvait plus faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Espérons que le préfet revienne bientôt, Mochida était horrible dans son travail et ruinait tout ce que le noir de jais avait fait pour l'école. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait.

Tsuna n'avait même pas encore fini son premier tour qu'il était déjà haletant et suant comme un fou. Ce n'était cependant pas étonnant, il n'avait pas de condition pour l'EPS de toute façon.

Spécialement quand il avait des blessures sur son corps qui n'avaient pas encore guéries, ce qui rendait plus difficile pour lui de faire tout type d'exercice. Ses pieds fatigués le trainèrent vers ses camarades de classe qui se portaient parfaitement bien, en attendant d'autres ordres de Vongola-sensei.

Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point ils pouvaient si facilement faire face à ce genre de rythme. Il prit de grandes bouffées d'air doux quand son dos se redressa, pour pouvoir se tenir devant son nouveau professeur. Il avait quand même choisi de rester un peu plus loin de sa classe, voulant éviter tout conflit avec eux.

Ses yeux les regardèrent une seconde avant de regarder son professeur. Il sentit son cœur sombrer un peu quand il réalisa que le blond ne les regardait pas, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le tracassait en premier lieu. Vongola-sensei était sur quelques papiers, il était préférable de ne pas le déranger.

A-Autre que cela ... eh bien, au début de la leçon, il avait remarqué pue l'homme le regardait. La chaleur monta à ses joues, les teintant d'une couleur rosée plutôt claire à la simple mention de celui-ci.

Il se frappa mentalement juste après avoir réalisé que et se grondait. Il n'était pas un gars pour pleurer à haute voix! Les gars ne rougissaient pas!

E-Et V-Vongola-san est un homme! I-il n'était pas gay ou quelque chose comme ça! Tsuna aussi!

Il avait juste s-seize ans ... et i-il aimait déjà Kyoko-chan. Le visage de Tsuna 'effondra en pensant à elle.

C'était vrai ... il aimait une fille qui ne savait même pas qu'il existait. Il était un loser ...

* * *

Giotto sourit joyeusement. Il avait déjà fait partie de son travail lorsque que la classe faisait les tours. Il était heureux d'avoir accidentellement apporté quelques-uns des documents avec lui.

Cependant ... Le sourire disparut lentement de son visage.

Il y avait plus de piles qui attendaient d'être signées sur son bureau. Giotto frappa le front, se jurer dans sa tête pour être un tel idiot.

Avec un soupir exprimé, il changea son attention sur les élèves et cligna des yeux de surprise. Ils les avaient déjà faits? Huh, ils sont assez rapides ... ou il avait signé trop lentement.

Il toussa dans sa main pour attirer l'attention de la classe. "Très bien, que diriez-vous de commencer l'exercice maintenant?" Il avait l'air au-dessus d'eux, en essayant de trouver une personne qui semblait assez bonne pour être le chef de file, et aussi quelqu'un qui connaissait le nom du châtain.

Il repéra un garçon aux cheveux bleus aux yeux bleus foncés qui se tenait au milieu de la foule, Giotto dit. "Yoru-san, pourriez-vous commencer?"

Le garçon cligna des yeux comme il avait soudainement été réveillé et se tint devant lui. "Bien sûr, Vongola-sensei."

"Je vous remercie, aussi, je presque oublié de vous dire quelque chose." Giotto puis se tournant vers les jeunes filles qui piaillèrent de joie. "Votre professeur de musique, Elisabeth-san, m'a demandé de vous informer que vous êtes censé être la rencontrer dans la classe de danse en ce moment, alors vous êtes libre d'y aller."

"Hein? Oh, je vous remercie, Vongola-sensei! Nous formons une performance pour le festival d'automne et il doit être parfait!" lui dit Kyoko avec impatience, bien que Giotto ne lui avait même pas demandé à ce sujet. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête et les regarda courir vers l'entrée d'un rire heureux.

Secouant la tête à leur naïveté, le blond leva alors les yeux sur le terrain seulement pour montrer une expression à morphe et un regard vide. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains portait un regard triste, et pour l'amour de Dieu, il n'avait jamais ressenti une si grande envie de courir vers lui et le réconforter.

Et tout à coup le garçon cligna des yeux, comme s'était tiré de ses pensées et leva les yeux.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et les deux les élargirent de surprise. Ambres brûlantes de chocolat doux. Giotto ne pouvait détacher ses yeux, regard chaleureux du brunet le tiraient et refusaient de le lâcher.

Tsunayoshi ne faisait pas mieux, plus tôt, il avait pensé ce genre de punition il recevra aujourd'hui pour venir en retard. Il était encore collé pour avoir dormit dans la classe du mardi précédent, ce qui signifiait seulement la punition. Et puis il sentit le regard de quelqu'un sur lui. Par curiosité et une légère crainte, il leva les yeux et sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir largement.

Son nouveau professeur principal était celui qui le regardait fixement.

Pour la première fois dans toute sa vie, quelqu'un finit par le remarquer. Il ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, c'était presque agréable. Si seulement les mêmes yeux orange ne le paralysaient pas autant.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un pouce, ni détourner la tête et il le regardait pour lui faire peur. Tsunayoshi a toujours tenu le contact visuel pendant plus de trois secondes avant de détourner le regard, et il lui faisait peur maintenant - il sera battu pour cela, il était désagréable de regarder le visage de quelqu'un si longtemps.

Heureusement, Yoru les appela quand ils eurent finit et les deux sortirent de leur état hébété. Le châtain détourna rapidement les yeux, son visage rougit et des sourcils se froncèrent. Il se sentait incroyablement bizarre.

Giotto d'autre part ne pouvait pas l'aider mais sourit en coin à la vue des rougeurs sur le visage de l'autre, le trouvant agréable à regarder. Son regard se posa lentement sur son corps mince et ses jambes bien formées. Et puis il se gifla immédiatement lui-même (bien sûr, mentalement - il n'était pas assez fou pour le faire en public) pour penser quelque chose d'aussi sale que cela.

Il n'avait pas lorgné son élève! Il n'était pas un pédophile, il le jurait! Il ne savait même pas le nom de l'enfant en premier lieu, quel malade qui était ?!

Pour bloquer ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, il se tourna vers son autre étudiant, qui marchait vers lui avec un visage un peu agacé. Giotto sourit timidement à lui. "Euh, excusez-moi, Yoru-san. Je n'écoutais pas, que disiez-vous?"

L'irritation dans la voix de Yoru quand il lui répondit était présente. "Je vous disait que nous avions finis. Pouvons-nous rentrer chez nous maintenant? Il ne reste que cinq minutes, puisque vous avez attendu la fin Vongola-san, et nous tous voudrions déjà partir."

"... Bien sûr, vous pouvez. C'est votre dernière heure? Voici les clés du vestiaire." Lui-dit Giotto, en donnant un sourire forcé aux autres. Il aurait préféré qu'il n'y ait pas tant de gens, mais Giotto savait très bien faire cela. Frapper un enfant était un crime et il n'avait pas envie d'aller en prison pour ça. (Sinon, il le ferait pour sûr, qui ne ferait pas?)

" Merci" dit amèrement le garçon et continua son manège sans rien dire d'autre. Il fallut beaucoup de maîtrise de soi à Giotto pour ne pas brûler son cul pour être un tel morveux.

Juste au moment où il se retourna pour marcher le sens opposé, quelque chose le frappa, lui forçant un halètement choqué. Avec des années d'expérience, il avait réussi à se tenir en équilibre assez rapidement pour saisir ce qui l'avait frappé aux épaules qu'il comprit.

Ça devait donc être une personne, et il en était sûr. Ses yeux regardèrent la chose qui a couru vers lui et il sentit la chaleur venir à son visage. Pourquoi ça devait être le garçon châtain qu'il reluquait il y a quelques minutes de toutes les personnes?

Il poussa la rougeur ennuyeuse de son visage et poussa doucement le garçon loin de lui. Son élève était raide comme une planche, il avait reçu un choc ou quelque chose? Giotto ne se demanda alors ce qu'il regardait.

Tsuna avait une petite bataille en cours dans sa tête. Il pensa une seconde qu'il avait bousculé une brute parce que ses épaules avaient été saisies si soudainement. Voyant que c'était juste le nouvel enseignant une charge s'envola hors de son esprit.

Tsunayoshi pencha la tête pour regarder le blond quand il lui avait demandé s'il allait bien. Sans même réfléchir, il lâcha la première chose qui vint à l'esprit en voyant l'expression inquiète l'homme avait.

«Je-je suis v-désolé! J-je ne v-voulais pas f-faire ç-ça!"

"Hey, ça va. Ça arrive à tout le monde parfois." lui sourit Giotto et Tsuna se raidit alors qu'il sentait monter le sang à ses joues. L'enseignant ne semblait pas le remarquer, quand il commença à lui poser des questions.

"Ah, quel est votre nom si je peux le savoir? Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté dans la classe avant." Tsuna baissa sa tête dans la honte. Il avait voulu le faire... mais il avait peur de ce que lui feraient les intimidateurs s'il avait osé parler. Pouvait-il lui dire maintenant, après tout, tout le monde est rentré chez lui?

"U-Um ..." commença-t-il maladroitement avant de se rassembler assez de courage pour murmurer d'une voix humble, "m-mon n-nom est S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi ..."

La voix du garçon était si calme et pour une raison rauque, Giotto eu à peine entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit. Alors, il se pencha vers lui pour qu'il essaie de nouveau. "Hein? Je ne vous entends pas. Pouvez-vous parler un peu plus fort?"

Tsuna gémit légèrement, il n'aimait pas quand les gens envahissaient son espace personnel comme ça, mais ça se terminait habituellement par un coup de poing ou un crachât, mais le blond n'avait pas essayé de faire quelque chose contre lui, alors il ne pouvait l'ignorer cette fois-ci.

"S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi ..." dit-il dans une voix plus forte et regarda le visage de la blonde allumé avec un sourire.

"Donc, tu es Tsunayoshi-kun. Voilà un très joli nom."

Tsuna rougit au premier compliment qu'il n'ait jamais obtenu d'un autre être humain. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son nom pourrait être assez ... ça sonnait bizarre pour lui et pour tout le monde aussi bien. Les italiens ont des goûts différents pour les noms ...?

Il était reconnaissant pour cela cependant, le petit flottement dans son cœur seulement lui prouva qu'il devait remercier le blond…

"Vous m-merci ..." Giotto sourit.

"Il n'y a pas besoin de me remercier. Tu devrais rentrer à la maison maintenant. Il se fait tard." Lâchant les épaules de Tsunayoshi, Giotto fit un pas de côté pour lui permettre d'aller aux casiers.

Il avait vu le feu vert du garçon avant de se diriger vers sa destination sans lui donner tout autre regard en arrière.

Deux personnes différentes se séparèrent de cette façon. Mais tous leurs secrets devaient encore être révélés.

The good and the dark.

* * *

Après un long travail de traduction j'ai enfin finis! …le chapitre 1… Allez motivation ! Ah oui ! Aussi comme je l'ai dit tout en haut je ne suis pas l'auteure et en plus elle est en train de réécrire les chapitres (pour le moment elle a réécrit jusqu'au chapitre 3). Donc si je mets du temps à poster les chapitres c'est que soit je mets du temps à traduire soit que je suis occupée soit que j'attends le chapitre réécrit (surtout si on prend en compte que je traduis assez lentement les deux ajoutés ça risque d'être plutôt long. Désolé ! .). Et aussi désolé pour les fautes.

A part ça sinon vous pouvez laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Ciaossu!


End file.
